Just his Luck
by PinkFairy23
Summary: "I am going undercover, I thought you should know." "Where?" "That would defeat the purpose of undercover."


She answered the front door, just his luck.

He stepped into the doorway grabbing both her forearms and pulling her close, his mouth so close it caused a startled cry from her. Her breathing was heavy even though he had barely touched her, "Who is here?"

"They're all outside," her words faltered, "Mr Butler made iced tea and sponge fingers."

How delicious.

Though he had something entirely more delicious in mind for that sunny afternoon.

Their relationship was hardly a secret, but sneaking around _certainly_ made it more exciting.

She whispered, as though trying to be sensible, "They'll notice when I don't come back"

He wondered why she was even inside, a turn of fate he supposed, before glancing down to where his hands still firmly held her arms to see her holding her sunglasses. He gave her a smouldering look which had once surprised her, before dropping her arms and brushing a kiss to her ear, "I will be upstairs." Her eyes widened at that and he stepped around her before mounting the stairs, not daring to look back.

/

Once safely upstairs, bedroom door safely shut he took a moment to lean against it, running his hands through his hair. This both calmed him and provided him with a rumpled look which seemed to drive Miss Fisher insane. He took a deep breath and slowly opened his eyes which seemed to have shut on their own accord. He made his way to the bed sitting on the edge removing his shoes and socks, before deciding to provide her with a surprise.

He could hear her footsteps (she was quick), softly padding up the hall, practically feel her excitement and wonder at his apparent change of attitude. There was a polite knock on the door (it was her bedroom?), followed by a feeble "may I come in?" to which he replied, "Of course."

He had managed to arrange himself naked on top of the covers, clothes strewn all across the floor in a very un-Jack like manor. He watched her walk through the door, a comment lost on her lips as she absolutely drank in the sight of him. He heard the door click shut and then the lock, although he had not yet managed to drag his eyes away from the look of surprised wonder plastered across her face. He wondered why he hadn't tired this earlier, she was speechless and he suddenly found himself feeling slightly uncomfortable at her gawking.

"Phryne" his voice was deeper than he had meant.

"Yes" she breathed the word and he suddenly found himself longing for her, "Would you care to join me?"

"Oh yes."

She had crossed the space from the door to the bed before he had another though and had pushed him onto his back, kissing him furiously. Her hands were tangled in his hair and the softness of her pants felt wonderful against his skin. She had begun to grind her hips into him as she kept up the frantic wet kisses, now moving her attention to his neck.

That was not the plan however and he pushed her off him, both panting as he pinned her arms to the bed, his face again close to hers and he didn't resist when she arched up to kiss him sloppily.

"Stay still" he grunted as she managed a nod and he began to undo the buttons on the side of her pants, taking this moment to break his news, the real reason he had come to see her.

"I can't stay tonight." She didn't acknowledge his statement, taking glory in the fact that he was here now.

He leant down and kissed her hard until she was wriggling again beneath him, her eyes were glazed and he wondered what she had been thinking about before he had arrived. He grabbed the waist of her pants and started putting them down her legs, her bottom lifting into the air, aiding his task, but thrusting her hips into his face in the process.

He threw the white slacks behind him and started to unclip her stockings from her garters, trying to ignore her heavy breathing and hot fingers which had begun to touch anything she could reach. He removed her underwear quickly, deciding not to bother removing her blouse which was see through anyway. He planted a kiss to her knee when he realised that her warm fingers were no longer on him. He looked up from her knee, his eyes momentarily closing in pleasure, a picture he was sure he would never forget.

She had begun to touch herself and Jack was in awe at the lengths this woman would go to. He gave her a slightly questioning look, but her eyes had shut and her moans had begun to fill the air. He grabbed her wrist where it sat against her hip and pulled her finger into his mouth, swirling his tongue before throwing his left leg over her body, pushing her thighs apart with his right knee.

He wasted no time pushing into her and she cried out, gripping onto his sides and he thrust almost violently into her. It was over almost as soon as it begun, but neither seemed to care as she convulsed around him and he fell into her touch.

He pushed her wet fringe off her face and placed a gentle kiss onto her nose.

"What was that?"

"I could ask you the same thing." She sat up and pulled her blouse and camy over her head throwing them onto the floor to join his now crumpled clothes.

"You do know I was right here?"

"You can't just come into my house, drape yourself naked on my bed and then expect me to wait."

"True." He drew lazy patterns on her now naked stomach causing goosebumps and he was sure she would want more.

"I have to go"

She snorted, "Very funny Jack." He leaned over her body and began to kiss her, his tongue slipping into her mouth before biting her lip and pulling back slowly, her eyes becoming glazed at intensity of the kiss, "You won't be able to see me for a few days, I" he kissed her again, taking his time and running his hand down her side "I am going undercover, I thought you should know."

"Where?"

"That would defeat the purpose of undercover."

"Hardly. I could help you."

He snorted back a laugh and took the opportunity to bite her neck forcing a moan out of her. This was the cue he had been looking for, hoping to give her something to remember him by while he was gone.

He ran his fingers down further from where they rested on her warm waist, over the peak of her hip and smoothed a finger into her, causing her eyes to flutter shut. "It's only for a week, and if you're lucky." He added another finger and picked up his rhythm, "I will be able to telephone you." She cried out on that and he wasn't even sure if she had heard what he had said as her body slowly stilled. He placed a kiss to her forehead as he withdrew his fingers, tracing patterns across her thighs as she slowly came to.

"But now, I really must go, I was supposed to be at the station 10 minutes ago."


End file.
